The Adventures of Angel and Summer
by The Fate Goddess
Summary: Angel and Summer – the two mischievous cousins of Goldenrod City – have always been pranksters, never taking anything seriously. But their life is about ready to change forever. The two can speak to pokemon, a rare ability that Lance wants and will do anything to get his hands on. Can the two teenagers escape him or will they join him and help his evil plans?


**Good day my friends. My name is Storm.**

**This fanfic is written by me and my friend, Mist. That is why the paragraphs are so short. We are basically going back and forth.**

**Summer belongs to me.**

**Angel belongs to Mist.**

**A character in the later chapters belongs to my friend Evan. I will let you know who he is when he comes in.**

**The Angel and Summer Series: Book 1: The Adventures of Angel and Summer**

**Humor/Adventure**

**Rated T for now for language and violence.**

**This is a rewrite of a fanfic we wrote a long time ago.**

**Disclaimer: we do not own Pokemon. We wish we did though. That would be epically awesome.**

**Summary:**

Angel and Summer – the two mischievous cousins of GoldenrodCity – have always been pranksters, never taking anything seriously. But their life is about ready to change forever. The two can speak to pokemon, a rare ability that Lance wants and will do anything to get his hands on. Can the two teenagers escape him or will they join him and help his evil plans?

**Note: in this fanfic Lance, the dragon master is evil *smirks***

**Chapter 1: The Two Pranksters of Goldenrod**

It was a quiet as Summer was taking a walk through IlexForest to get some peace away from the big city. She suddenly stopped, hearing something somewhere off to the left. She turned her to see a shadowy figure. Summer proceeded cautiously; as she got closer, the shadowy figure grew into a man wearing a black cloak painted with orange flames. His bright, red hair stuck out against the dark of the night.

The man was attacking a small pink cat-like thing that was floating. If that wasn't strange enough, he was attacking it with an odd, glowing, black sphere.

Summer yelled at the man to stop, but he just laughed and continued. That was when Summer lost her cool, punched him in the face, grabbed the creature, and ran, heading towards the only place she knew would be safe.

Summer pounded on the door to the first house she got to in Goldenrod, which happened to be her cousin's house. "Angel! Angel, let me in dammit!"

No response. Great, her cousin was asleep when she needed her most. So, Summer kicked down the door and entered the house.

"Summer! What the hell!" A girl with brown hair and blue eyes appeared, climbing up the steps that led down to the basement.

"Well," Summer growled. "You didn't answer, so I had to break the damn door down."

"If you were patient, I would have answered." Angel countered, crossing her arms.

"No time." Summer said, a hint of anger in her voice. She indicated to the small pink cat-like creature in her arms. "We have trouble."

"What did you do?" Angel asked with a sigh.

"Um….. Nothing much…. just punched a guy in the face." Summer said with a nervous smile.

Angel sighed and smacked her forehead.

Summer chuckled. "Don't do that so much, you will give yourself brain damage."

"Yeah. Alright. Whatever." Angel replied.

Summer heard someone move behind her and turned around to see the man that she had rescued the creature from. His nose was at a crooked angle and had blood dripping out of it. "Speak of the devil." Summer said. "It is the man I punched."

Angel then looked at the stranger and said. "Get out of my fucking house."

The man crossed his arms, glaring at the two teenagers. "Give me the pokemon back and I will be on my way."

"Not likely, now get out." Angel and Summer said at the same time.

The man pulled out a pokeball and threw it. The bright red light came from it and a Dragonite appeared. "Give. Me. The. Pokemon."

"Get out of my house before I call Celebi!" Angel said rather calmly.

"Cele….. what?" The man blinked with a confused look on his face.

"C-E-L-E-B-I! Guardian of the Forest!" Angel said.

Summer chuckled. "Dude, you better hightail your ass out of here unless you have a death wish."

"I am Lance! The Dragon Master!" The man spat. "You dare defy me!"

"Yes I dare." Angel grinned.

Summer looked at Angel. "You better call your little friend now before things get ugly."

Angel smiled and the little fairy-like creature appeared beside her.

Lance smirked. "That little _bug_ can't harm be."

"Oh really? Celebi, use Solar Beam." Angel said calmly.

"Oh shit…." The man withdrew his Dragonite and ran.

Summer chuckled. "Good work, Angel."

Angel smiled. "I bluffed. Celebi doesn't know Solar Beam."

"You little prankster." Summer grinned. "Well, no surprise, really. You learned from the best."

"Yeah, of course. Me!" Angel said. "Because, don't forget Summer, I am older than you."

"By a year." Summer grumbled, backing away a bit. "Remember the number one rule to our pranking, Angel. Never prank your partner because you might end up with a nasty little surprise in your bed."

"Whatever," Angel rolled her eyes. "Don't you think you should take the pokemon to the pokemon center?"

Summer looked down at the pokemon, who was now unconscious. "Yeah, you're right there. You wanna come?"

"Yup." Angel replied.

"Let's go," Summer exited her cousin's house, heading towards the pokemon center. Angel followed behind her. The two made it to the big, red building, stepping inside. Summer looked around, spotting Nurse Joy and approaching her. "Nurse Joy, this pokemon needs your help."

"What did you two do to it!?" Nurse Joy said angrily, hands on her hips.

"Nothing." Angel replied before her cousin could even open her mouth. "A man with a black cloak did."

Nurse Joy sighed and took the pokemon from Summer, disappearing from the room.

Summer looked at Angel. "I hope it will be okay." She said rather worryingly.

"It will be fine; Nurse Joy knows what she is doing." Angel pointed out.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Yeah…. true…." She yawned, stretching slightly. She had a tired look in her brown eyes.

"Would you like to come back to my house and spend the night?" Angel asked.

"Nah…. I think I will sleep on the cold stone outside, of course I would!" Summer said in reply.

**Please review and no flames. Flames are evil, and if you flame I will hunt you down.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Keep in tune.**

**-Storm-**

**-Mist-**


End file.
